Scarlet
by Perfect Image
Summary: S/K 100 word one-shots combined together to form a story of the vampire twins, Subaru and Kamui, learning of their growing love for each other. And of the difficulties that they shall face along the way.
1. Crash

**Overall Statistics:**

**Story: **Scarlet

**Pairing: **SubaruXKamui (Because Kamui deserves to be cuddled too)

**Rating: **PG-13 (that's the highest rating for now)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire twins from Tsubasa Chronicles, their voice actors, or anything similar to that. I am, however, taking creative liscense and making them do something since CLAMP hasn't added onto their story much yet. Alas, I am making no profit from this and do not wish to. I simply want to fulfil my (and hopefully some of the readers') twincest needs.

**A/N:** So, after taking down my story, I have decided to move in a different direction. Vampire twins, to be exact. And, rather than making long, multi-chapter fics, like everyone else, I have decided to make short drabbles that will slowly form a story. I'll do double releases, so as to give you all something to gnaw on. Remember, reviews and rating are appreciated. These drabbles will only be one hundred words long, by the way. They will switch back and forth between the twins, and there will be yaoi...later on.

**

* * *

"Crash"**

#_1_#

We've been traveling for so long now. It frightens me, whenever Subaru calls out that man's name at night. What did he give to my twin?

What makes Subaru toss and turn in his sleep, a hand clutching at whatever material is beneath him at the time, trying to stay in that stillness but ends up being drawn down into a feverish dream, one where I do not exist?

I want to help him, hold him tightly and tell him to forget of that man. But every time I move to do so…

He mumbles. "I love you."

I crash.

Why?

* * *

**Next:**

"Mirror"


	2. Mirror

**A/N: **Up here, I'll put answers to any reviews I get, as well as other things. What other things? Maybe a little play between the characters or something, just depends. For now...all you have is me.

:evil laughter:

Oh, anyone know who _he_ is? 'ought to be obvious.

**

* * *

****"Mirror"**

#_2_#

I can't help but watch Kamui move. He's much more elegant than me when it comes to such mundane tasks as walking, stretching, and talking. His words are precise, clipped. And his body seems to move gracefully through space, cushioned by air, without his prompting.

He's beautiful.

And I blush whenever he catches me staring, scolding myself silently. But he doesn't matter as much as _he_ does. Kamui is not as perfect as _him_.

But there is one thing I hate about _him_. One thing that makes me shudders whenever _he_ runs _his_ hands over my body. "Mirror images."

Wrong.

* * *

**Next:**

"Tainted"


	3. Tainted

**A/N:** Wow, I already gots a review. :shining eyes:

**Kaoru:** She's a little starstruck right now. But the basic reason she's updating so quickly (she normally takes about a day with drabbles) is thanks to the review. So...arigato.

**Kouriya: **Oh, and here's her reply to the review. :snickers:

**_Chibi Moko-chan:_** Thank god! Another S/K fan. I thought the S/S and F/K fans were gonna kill me. I plan to write a _lot_ about them. They're my fave couple for TRC and X as well. And this time, there is no age barrier! Yay-

**BONK!**

And now I need to get back to the story before Kaoru kills me. Bad muse!

* * *

**"Tainted"**

#_3_#

I am tainted. I hold none of the purity that draws me to Subaru like a moth to a candle. If I did, he might love me back. But it is wrong; this isn't sibling love, or love that twins always hold for each other. I want him to kiss me.

I'm the more aggressive one of us two on the outside. But that front was only made to hide the boy crying inside. I want him to comfort me, hold me close. I want him to whisper words only reserved for lovers.

I'm too twisted and sick for him.

* * *

**Next:**

"Cycle"


	4. Cycles

**A/N:** Have any of you seen Code Geass? And if you have, do you think that the main character, Lulu (nickname) looks like Kamui? Because I do, which is why he makes a brief appearance in here.

**Kaoru: **Helloooo, Tokyo! Or wherever you may be. I'm Blue's muse. Well, one of her many muses. I've been with her ever since she started fanfic writing at the age of eleven. :sniffle: Such a tender age. That's about five years, by the way, folks. Now, in honor of her recent obsession with twins, she has turned Kouriya and I into twins. Hah, we're normally brothers, but for this story's sake, we'll be twins.

**Kouriya:** Technically, Kaoru, I've been with her three months longer than you have, since she only made you after deciding that her "Guardians" needed another guy. But, as he said, for this round (story), we're twins! Yay...note the sarcasm.

**Authoress:** On with the story!

* * *

**"Cycle"**

#_4_#

We've been traveling for so long now. We're currently in a world inhabited by mechanical humanoids forty times our size, piloted by men similar to us. One of the humans that I saw reminded me of Kamui.

He was slightly taller, less toned, but he had the same gaze. Deepest amethyst, drawing me into a world of pain and hatred. But I knew this man's pain; the clues were all around.

I just wish I knew what caused Kamui so much grief.

I tried to ask him what was wrong. He pushed me away.

It's a cycle that never ends.

* * *

**Next:**

"Teardrops"


	5. Teardrops

**A/N:** I shall now simply call myself Blue, because being "Authoress" is too formal.

**Kaoru:** She just doesn't feel like typing it out.

**Blue:** Shut up, dog.

**Kaoru:** :glare:

**Blue:** Ahem, I am happy to announce that since I have already gotten into the twenties, I will release three this time. And--

_**Chibi Moko-chan:**_ I was an S/S fan 'till the end of Tokyo Babylon. That kinda...made me mad. The first female anime character that I ever liked dies...not fun. And you're welcome.

Sadly, I can't. It's easier for me to update this way, and it doesn't take as long. I'll probably make side stories for this, though. And the side stories will be longer, very much so. -

* * *

**"Teardrops"**

#_5_#

Subaru yelled at me today. My elder twin has always been gentle, no matter what the circumstances. He never raises his voice, never near me. He knows that I crack from raised voices.

Painful voices.

But he still yelled, told me to grow up and stop acting like a child, stop treating him like one.

I know he's not; I know I do. I'm just afraid.

If I take one wrong step, the peace between us shall shatter. Unrequited feelings will drive me over the edge.

And now, I am alone, still dwelling.

Why do these tears fall?

Sorry, Subaru.

* * *

**Next:**

"Feeling"


	6. Feeling

**A/N:** Wow, _Clamp in Wonderland 1_ &_ 2..._ I downloaded 'em both to my computer. - I love Kamui in the first one (the second is funny, though) and Subaru's face in the second is adorable.

**Blue: **In other news, I am happy to introduce the first angst to their story. v.v; I was rewatching an episode of X/1999 yesterday night and...damn. Kamui angsts even more than Subaru, if that's possible. Thus, the little tears in the chapter before this.

**Kouriya:** Also, Blue wants you to go onto Youtube and search for _Kamui Subaru Dead Promises._ Don't put anything in between that. Then watch the little video that pops up. Now, while she dislikes that it was done somewhat badly, she applauds the person who made it. Good job! She's also in love with that song now.

**Kaoru:** Blue wants to make a video for them now (using the OVA clips of them), but she doesn't know if she has the patience. She'll probably decide in a couple of days.

* * *

"Feeling"

#_6_#

He's gone. My beloved, younger twin is gone for now. There was tension between us.

I left him to be with _him_. When I returned, Kamui seemed close to tears. I didn't understand what brought about this sudden showing of his inner turmoil, whatever it may be.

So I screamed at him, voice raw with emotion that had been bottled up for so long. I didn't mean to. Why can't he leave me be, though?

Now I have to find him, before this bond that hangs delicately between us shatters.

It feels weak even now, as I search for him.

* * *

**Next:**

"Disappear"


	7. Disappear

**A/N: **The Author's Notes have been taken over by Kouriya and Kaoru. Chaos shall reign.

**Kaoru:** Welcome! Kouriya will be here in a minute. Now, even when we're brothers, we still look very similar. He just looks like an older version of me, really. Technically, he is, but whatever. Now, I have white hair. Yeah, no kidding. Has to do with me being able to summon ice and such. I'm the supposed Ice God and...in Blue's book, the First General. I have no clue what that means. Probably Blue trying to make me an actual human so she can take over the world. Now-

**Kouriya: **:slaps hand over Kaoru's mouth: Well, my younger brother likes to ramble quite a bit. Don't worry about it. Just ignore him, and enjoy the story.

* * *

**"Disappear"**

#_7_#

I don't know how long I've been here, shivering as the moon rose higher and higher into the sky. Now I bathe in her splendor, weapon-like nails splayed out as I stare at her craters, those dark patches. A wizened face, gazing down at me serenely.

I shudder and press my back against the old oak that had dug its roots into the ground beside the brook. Even now, the water twinkles, smooth white stones glinting from beneath the azure waves.

How nice it would be, to not have to worry.

I could simply close my eyes and disappear.

* * *

**Next:**

"Fool"


	8. Fool

**A/N: **Wow, I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough. I had a few personal things going on in my life, however, the two main factors were simply that I was sick and in shock. A friend of mine died a couple of days ago after losing her fight against cancer. I suppose I rebounded kinda fast, but I'm used to people dying by now.

**Lisk:** Hey there. Kaoru and Kouriya are currently helping Blue on a new fanfic. This one is going to be set in the 'X' era, but it'll be AU...and it'll be SubaruXKamui... ehem, that's about all I can reveal for now, except for the fact that it will be a normal-length fiction and contain much more angst. In other news, that video Blue is making for the vampire twins has been split into a three-video project with two featuring the seperate twins and then joining them together in the finale. Blue's nearly done with the Kamui one and is just adjusting a few things.

Oh, and so as not to keep you waiting any longer, she'll answer reviews on the final chapter release for this update. Apparently she's doing a seven-release special. Ha ha...

* * *

**"Fool"**

#_8_#

The foliage is thick, the moon's in the air, and Kamui's scent is entwined with that of salt, liquid. I burst out of a thicket, find my twin.

His back is pressed against a tree, the rough bark obviously uncomfortable. But he can't move, even if he wanted to.

Why did he never tell me that hunger was closing in on him? The fool.

Kamui's eyes are closed, lips partially parted as his head presses up against the tree. That's the only thing that holds him in an upright, sitting position.

I sigh, lean forward, do something I haven't before.

* * *

**Next:**

"Awaken"


	9. Awaken

**A/N:** In which Subaru angsts, Kamui angsts, and everyone around them shake their heads in wonderment. I just realized that is the type of world we live in. :sigh: I swear, they both need to stop it. Sometimes I expect Subaru to slap Kamui (the vampire twins) and Kamui to scream at Subaru ( the seals). Oh, and we have no happy fics. They are all angst. v.v; I'm making an angst fic...WTF?!

**Lisk:** Ignore Blue's musings. She's in a crummy mood. It seems like all her fave couples end up having some big obstacle that they can't overcome. She'll probably ramble some more in the next one. Gomen. -.-;

* * *

**"Awaken"**

#_9_#

Dark eyelashes part to reveal Subaru leaning over me, face scrunched up in concentration. I know what happened.

Despite the gravity of the situation, I snicker. He never shows much emotion, that's his way.

It takes him a moment to realize our predicament. I, on my back, him leaning over me, lips pressed together in a firm pout, brow furrowed. And when he does, he leaps back and laughs too, nervously.

"You should tell me the next time you're hungry, rather than running off." His voice trails off and he laughs once more, hiding his anger at bringing it up.

* * *

**Next:**

"False"


	10. False

**A/N:** I expect the TRC Sei-chan to snap anytime now. He is too flippin' nice to be real. He reminds me eerily of the TB one...and we all know how _that one_ turned out, now don't we? I just hope that if he does snap, he'll crawl into a little hole and _die_ like a good villian should.

**Lisk:** Etto... about this...call it a tiny prick of fluff and humor. Rather disgusting humor, but it's funny to think of that. Blue's idea for the blood came from her watching the mentioned animal outside...yeah.

* * *

**"False"**

#_10_#

I didn't mean to say that. When the wound is so fresh, it is folly to bring up the past. But he gives me a tired smile, violet eyes shining with weariness.

"What did you feed me?" My fingers crush the dampened cotton ball I was holding, allowing water to leak to the floor.

The truth would add more tension to the air between us. A fib is needed. "Animal blood. I caught a squirrel for you."

I give Kamui a wry smile as his face twists into a grimace. "You asked."

"And you could have lied."

I did.

* * *

**Next:**

"Scent"


	11. Scent

**A/N:** Code Geass is an amazing anime, and the characters are beautiful. Oh, and I realized that I love people with violet eyes...the main charrie of CG has violet eyes...and his best-friend-turned-enemy has green eyes...-; Oh, and I'm officially in love with Ouran High School Host Club. I haven't read any fandom on it yet, but the twins are so...yummy.

**Lisk:** I'm scared of her. Hell, I don't even belong to Blue. Her younger sister originally made me. Now I'm Blue's slave though.

**Blue: **At least you're not my sex slave...haha...Kaoru, Kouriya! I have a new threesome ready for you! That includes you, by the way! :points at Lisk and skips off:

**Lisk:** Eep! Help me.

* * *

**"Scent"**

#_11_#

Subaru must have been truly sorry for yelling at me. Never before have I seen so much feeling pass his face in a few minutes. Never before have I seen the anguish so clearly in his emerald eyes, the guilt.

But I can't get rid of the scent. I can still smell it, on the edges of my lips where the blood splashed. Though he obviously washed my face, Subaru couldn't remove the entire scent.

It smells delicious, seductive and entirely different from a human's. I wish I could have truly tasted it, been awake to taste it.

Squirrel...

* * *

**Next:**

"Twilight"


	12. Twilight

**A/N:** I'm very happy now. I found a community dedicated to the SubbyXKammy pairing. Ha, I'm reading some of the fanfics right now...some are actually fluffy. 0.o; ZOMG! Eheh...two more chapters and that's it for today's update.

**Lisk:** Blue's happy. She has chocolate, fanfiction, a laptop, and her puppy perched on her legs.

**Blue: **Actually, the GSD five-month-old pup is drooling. I love my Lacey Lou but...why must she drool!?

* * *

"Twilight"

#_12_#

I haven't seen _him_ for so long. An ache has spread through me. But…

Kamui is much more reserved around me. Does he know? He can't.

My left hand casually goes up to rub my bandaged right wrist, caressing the split skin there, a tiny indention.

When Kamui asked me about the linen wrapping, I said something about spraining my wrist. He believed me, making a soft sound of concern but then lowering his head and continuing on his way into town.

The hour of twilight is upon me. He still is not back. But something has changed.

Inescapable actions.

* * *

**Next:**

"Moonlight"


	13. Moonlight

**A/N: :**:giggles: I had to do a seven-page essay on a topic of my choice. I chose vampires. I can't present it though, since my teacher's daughter had a baby boy.

That's my third one to be called away on family issues. The other two had something bad happen, though. One's husband got in a card wreck, and the other's dad died.

**Lisk:** Rest in peace.

**

* * *

****"Moonlight"**

#_13_#

I left him, sitting there beside the inn we're staying at. Subaru was sitting in a swing, impossibly long legs pushing his forward and backward in a gentle rocking motion. I found it intoxicating.

And so I left. As the days wear on, though not much time has passed since that incident (perhaps a few days), I feel my emotions grow stronger and stronger.

God, at this rate, it won't be long before I jump him. My fingers tighten around the shopping bag, and I feel myself shiver.

I can't go back, not yet. So I'll stay here, beneath moonlight.

* * *

**Next:**

"Sakura"


	14. Sakura

**A/N: **I just realized that I love making Kamui suffer. And whenever I do something mean to Subaru, which isn't often, I make everyone cuddle him...I'm so sorry Kamui! I just love you so much...and you're so adorable when you're in pain...and I want to slap Subaru...

**Lisk:** Did I ever mention she was a sadist?

Review answering time. :clicks tongue:

_Chibi Moko-chan:_ Why thank you so much. - It's a pleasure to know my (minute-long) work is so well recieved. :coughs: You'll probably hate me later on though. .;

_laustic:_ Oh, thank you. Well, here's more to read. xD

**Lisk: **Blue will be unveiling the prologue to her little story set in 'X' world later on, probably with the release of Chapter 15 and 16.

* * *

**"Sakura"**

#_14_#

There's a Sakura tree outside the room Kamui and I are staying in. Cherry blossoms are in full bloom, even in the dead of winter. Part of the magic of this paranormal world.

I feel myself tremble slightly, gazing at the delicate, pink flowers. A wind springs up, and a lone bloom detaches itself from the tree and drifts downward.

Almost immediately, another follows after it, its twin if not for a small mar on one of its fragile petals.

It still reminds me of _him_, though.

Kamui asked me to never use _his _name. I promised when he broke.

* * *

**Next:**

"Angel"


	15. Angel

**A/N:** I am proud to say that at the same time that this chapter comes out, my new story's prologue will be introduced. Angel is about the much-beloved SubaruXKamui pairing from 'X', which was around long before the VampireSubaruXKamui pairing. After God alone knows how long, this story will open a new chapter in the Angst/Fluff world of the pedophilic relationship between a sixteen-year-old Will of God and a twenty-five-year-old Angst King (or Sumeragi Head).

**Kouriya: **I find it funny that the new story is called _Angel_ and so is this chapter. And pedophilic simply equals love for Blue after she watched _Loveless_. v.v;

* * *

**"Angel"**

#_15_#

I'm back at the inn now. Dawn will break in a few hours, and Subaru is asleep in the bed beside mine.

I wish he were curled around me; a living barrier to repel all these anguished thoughts that continue to pierce my heart.

I came back to find him curled up watching sakura petals dance outside our room. He jumped when I came in. Guilty?

But I couldn't sleep, so he stayed beside my bed.

I didn't say anything, just pretended to fall asleep.

"Good night, angel."

He kissed my forehead. Withdrew.

I'm not an angel; I'm the devil.

* * *

**Next:**

"Frozen"


	16. Frozen

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say...etto...:answers review:

_Chibi Moko-chan: _Oh, Sei-chan's reaction would be priceless. Also kinda scary, knowing him. Hell, he might try to join in..and Kamui would kick him to Kingdom Come. Very violent boy...but to make the twins die...Well, that would be a very over-used way to end such a angst-like fic. But something similar to that. Maybe I can make Kamui run Sei-chan through with his knife-nails! Ha, ha. The others Seis would attack me, though...

**Kouriya: **Where'd Lisk run off to?

* * *

**"Frozen"**

#_16_#

I woke this morning, sooner than Kamui did. He always wakes up before me.

And when I came back to our room after eating a mundane breakfast, I found him sitting on the edge of his bed, rings underneath his eyes, his body sagging forward like he was about to suddenly collapse.

I made a small sound of surprise and concern, I suppose, for he looked up upon me entering and tried to cover his lack of sleep with narrowed eyes and a small frown.

I grabbed him in a hug, whispering words of comfort.

And he tensed up. Frozen.

* * *

**Next:**

"Feral"


	17. Feral

**A/N:** In celebration of my finishing the first arc of this story, I'll release four this time. Please understand that all things will be cleared up at the end of the first arc. So, if you feel they're out of character, keep reading and everything shall be revealed.

**Lisk:** Blue's rather proud of herself. Now she needs to get started on the second arc, eh? And review replied will take place in the last chapter update.

* * *

**"Feral"**

#_17_#

I struck out at Subaru. In reality, it was barely enough to make his cheek flush from the contact.

But to me, it sounded like the loudest slap I had ever heard, the back of my hand connecting with his face, causing it to move a fraction of an inch.

I didn't let it go farther after that initial contact. I drew it back to me, eyes widening like I had been stung.

He growled at me, a sudden feral look in his eyes, his head turning back slightly so that his gaze struck me head on.

Subaru's eyes flashed gold.

* * *

**Next:**

"Answers"


	18. Answers

**A/N:** For Subaru's reaction in this fanfic...well, I'm basing it on the fact that he doesn't like to be touched. He allows only two people to touch him, and that is Seishirou and Kamui. The reason is something that will be revealed later on, in arc 2, but for now, I would like to point out that him being a vampire means that he is an animalistic creature. Despite his kind nature, when his natural instincts kick in the sweet boy we all know is replaced by the cunning predator that all vampires house inside them.

**Kouriya: **This basically means that Kamui's slap was enough to ovveride his kind demeanor in favor of the true vampire, a creature of the night that lusts on blood.

**Blue:** Which accounts for the actions that he displays below.

* * *

**"Answers"**

#_18_#

That physical rebuke was enough to make my kind disposition disappear. If he wasn't going to give me answers, I would force them out of Kamui.

Snarling like the vampire I truly was, I lunged at Kamui, sending him toppling over onto the bed, following him down.

I pinned his hands together above his head with one hand, nails unsheathed. With the other, I grasped his chin, forcing him to look at me as my legs locked his own firmly in place.

There was fear in his doe-like eyes, and he began shaking gently.

"I want answers, Kamui."

He whimpered.

**

* * *

**

Next:

"Pity"


	19. Pity

**A/N:** Apparently, Kamui has issues.

**Lisk:** Apparently, Blue can't wait for one of them to try and jump off the roof.

* * *

**"Pity"**

#_19_#

"Don't ask me for answers, Subaru. I beg of you; just don't."

My strength disappears underneath those all-knowing green eyes. I know that he'll leave me if he knows of my wicked heart.

I push upward with my hands, trying to free them. His grip tightens.

"Tell me now."

The shivers aren't that bad, just a few little tremors. But at these words, I'm suddenly shaking, twisting and turning. I'm so desperate to escape this situation.

Subaru presses his lips against my pulse, me gulping noisily as my heart hammers in my ribcage.

He withdraws.

Sorrow and pity.

"You're afraid."

* * *

**Next:**

"Withdraw"


	20. Withdraw

**A/N: **The next episode of _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 _comes out today! Yesh! Oh, and answers to reviews.

_Chibi Moko-chan: _Oh yes, they both need hugs. And ice cream. And maybe anmesia so that they don't have any problems and can just be happy together.

_Random Irony:_ :is glomped: Yes, it's a shame. Still, I shall write and write about them 'till my fingers are bones.. .; Or maybe not. And yes, that cape does resemble theirs very much. xD As for the shortness, it shall be broken in a couple of chapters. Then returned to. :is mean like that:

_TomikaRan: _Aww, thank you. I adore twins love as well. And Subaru and Kamui are delicious so it makes it even better. Why yes, I wish to eat them. And here's more chapters 'till tomorrow. xD Or maybe sooner.

**Kouriya:** As Blue said, the final chapter in the first arc will deviate from the regular one-hundred word drabble chapters that she had been doing thus far. So stay tuned!

**Blue: **Kou's in a good mood because he just had a ring pop. Oh, and I went 'kyaa' myself at the chapter after this. And a chapter a few updates away.

* * *

**"Withdraw"**

#_20_#

It's a question turned statement. A statement I couldn't add the last part to. Are you truly afraid of me, Kamui?

My golden slits slowly return to their natural greenish hue, spheres pricked by a tiny black hole located in the center.

I feel that sudden surge of strength withdraw, return to the confines of my heart.

I feel wrecked.

My gaze is still fixed on the quietly weeping twin beneath me. I feel shell-shocked. This has to be a dream, right?

Completely drained, I slowly sink down onto Kamui, my head burying itself in his shoulder.

I need rest.

**

* * *

**

Next:

"Remember"


	21. Remember

**A/N:** Wow. Only three more weeks left 'till school gets out... And only four-to-five weeks left 'till my fifteenth birthday. Whoo! :waves little flag in sarcasm:

**Lisk:** Ano...birthdays have lost all meaning to Blue now. She had to attend three different birthday parties over the past few days so she's a little...tired. Oh, and three-chapter-update.

* * *

**"Remember"**

#_21_#

My trembling subsides into disturbing stillness. Subaru has me pinned down, his hands having landed on either end of the pillow that my head is currently located on.

He's asleep and has never felt warmer. Another tremor wracks my body, and I have to force myself not to burst out crying, sadly.

Today's the annual anniversary of when he kissed me on the lips, drunk and unable to remember it afterwards.

But I remembered.

He is asleep on me now, and I feel myself cough delicately, trying to pull myself out from under him.

He won't budge.

I need rest.

* * *

**Next:**

"After"


	22. After

**A/N: **I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. So as not to give anything away, all I have to say is "Go Rolo! Yay Sazuka!" and await for the next episode eagerly. Animecorner is a wonderful place to find your newest anime releases encoded with subs just a day after the raw came out. :happy sigh:

**Lisk:** I expect her to start foaming at the mouth anytime now that her two favorite bishies from CG have finally returned to the campus.

**Blue:** And a certain mary-sue is dead so there will be nothing to stop them now!

* * *

**"After"**

#_22_#

I wake up at noon, the sound of a cleaning woman's startled scream followed by a few stammering words as she rushes out the door dragging me out of a sweet dream that held me.

There, things weren't so…complicated. And I didn't get into these situations.

Below me is Kamui, one arm snaking around my waist while the other curls under his chin. One leg is crossed carelessly over my own and his brow is furrowed. A bad dream?

Is he never given a "happily ever after" story in his dreams?

My frustration has been forgotten with my nap.

Good.

**

* * *

**

Next:

"Shy"


	23. Shy

**A/N:** Replying to reviews now. Umm, is it me or has this fic gotten popular all of a sudden? I feel pressured! :runs around screaming head off:

**Kouriya:** While she's doing that...

_Random Irony: _xD Why yes. I can't help but wonder what he's thinking half the time. I mean, he's so polite that on the inside he must be calling them all idiots...or something worse. And fear VampireSubaru. Fear him! Why yes, Sei-san would. And then Kamui would most likely attack him. And for subbed episodes, all hail Animecorner . nl ! They are gods and goddesses that get my translated episodes out the day after the raw. :worshipping them:

_Yumeorb:_ So am I. That means we have another person that has to deal with these angsting twins!

_Chibi Moko-chan: _Why yes. The self-proclaimed Prince of Angst. Of course, if we went so far as to introduce Kamui with five years having passed since the Promised Day, he'd most likely be swamped with more angst and would draw even with Subaru. Poor kid. Both of them. Why must I (and CLAMP plus the millions of authors around the world) torment them so!?...because it's fun?

_Vampiric Lycan: _Why tank yoo. :munching on computer key: Rather hard, neh? Adorably emo...only us fangirls would find emo adorable. xD Run boys, run!

* * *

**"Shy"**

#_23_#

I'm not supposed to be the shy one. But when I wake up, I can't help but blush, turn my head away.

Subaru's on top of me, that gentle smile once more upon his face.

"I'm sorry, Kamui. I didn't mean to go crazy."

Subaru's hugging me, rocking me back and forth against him, him having somehow gotten me into a sitting position.

I nod self-consciously.

He smiles again and pulls me almost onto his lap. I squirm somewhat but freeze as soon as our bodies make contact.

"I want you to sleep with me from now on."

That's unexpected.

* * *

**Next:**

"Misunderstood"


	24. Misunderstood

**A/N:** Well...we're nearing the end, Subaru is still blissfully clueless of Kamui's crush/fascination/stalkerish feelings/love, and Kamui is stuck between a rock and a hard place...not like that, you perverts. Let's see what else these two idiots can do to make each other miserable.

**Lisk:** I think Blue's a little upset. She got Sickle-Cell Anemia as a project...

**Blue: **:grumbles: Right after three other projects. God...not you, Kamui.

* * *

**"Misunderstood"**

#_24_#

I realize that my words have implied something that I don't want to think about…not now.

I stutter like an idiot for a few seconds before gulping down air like a drowning diver and blurting out, "I meant I wanted to sleep in the same bed as you because then I won't have nightmares."

Kamui stares at me. I can feel my heart hammering in its bone cage, trapped like a mockingbird behind iron bars.

And then my twin smiles at me, a hesitant smile, and whispers softly, "I have nightmares too."

How long have I known?

I smile; "Yes."

* * *

**Next:**

"Gentle"


	25. Gentle

**A/N:** Yuck, I need some coke then I'm gonna go watch some more _Loveless_. And then maybe _Kyou Kara Maou_. I have a bit of a headache. And I think my cold is coming back. Or maybe someone's talking 'bout me.

**Kouriya:** See what I have to deal with? She complains twenty-four-seven. And it's always to me! Oh well...

_Chibi Moko-chan:_ xD Sadly, they weren't doing anything. But I'll settle for the cutesey cuddling myself. Why thank you, thank you very much!

_Laustic:_ Thank you very much. I'm glad you're enjoying it. And yes, yes they are. X3

_Nostalgic5947: _I'm glad you liked it. I adore the vampire twins equally, but Kamui does seem to get a little more attention than Subaru...:sees Subaru sobbing: Oh, stop crying. Oh, and here's your update. xP

**Kouriya:** While Blue goes to bully Subaru and huggle Kamui, let's continue onto the story; shall we? :is hit by blood splatter: Ahem, and remember, never-ever bully Kamui's twin. He might kill you...or maim you.

**Blue:** :crying: K-Kamui is so mean! All I did was tell Subaru to suck it up.

**Kouriya:** ...Why me?

* * *

**"Gentle"**

#_25_#

I love Subaru so much; it makes my chest hurt. He turns me from a cold and uncaring beast to a whimpering crybaby.

And even now, he doesn't judge me. My elder twin knows I have nightmares, most of them involving him in some way, and yet he doesn't scoff or coo and whisper empty promises.

He's truly the gentlest vampire I have ever met. He doesn't lie either, not unless he has to, and the action pains him physically.

I don't understand how he can stand someone as hot-headed, overly-protective as myself.

"Thank you." I whisper the words softly.

* * *

**Next:**

"Jealous"


	26. Jealous

**A/N:** Three chapter update. The last chapter of the first Arc will be uploaded tomorrow. Rest assured, this thing is _very_ far from over. I might lose my sanity before this thing is done, though. Ehehe...

**Lisk: **I'm so happy. Blue might put me in one of her AU stories.

**Blue: **:kicks him: Which isn't this one! Oh, and I love the little..childhood innocence...reflected in this one.

* * *

**"Jealous"**

#_26_#

My brother truly does not know how much I appreciate him. He loves me unconditionally, and _he_ has even gone so far as to point it out. But then _his_ voice was sour and there was an edge of contempt there. Why should _he_ feel jealous of my brother?

Still, I understand somewhat. When we were younger, our parents would let us have mock weddings. We'd switch back and forth between who the bride and groom was, and when Kamui chose to allow another vampire toddler to join us, be his groom, I became so upset.

The present comes back.

* * *

**Next:**

"Lunch"


	27. Lunch

**A/N: **Can someone please give me more anime/manga to watch/read? I'm currently reading _D.Gray-Man_, _xxxHolic_, and _TRC_ on a regular basis, along with others that are scattered in between. And I'm watching _Rozen Maiden_, _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2_, and am rewatching a few others. But...I need more! More, more, more, more!! Please give me a suggestion...I'm slowly killing myself rewatching the same thing over and over and scanning the manga volumes (both online and off) over and over...

**Kouriya:** In happier news, Subaru is acting cheerfully cute. I wonder how long this will last 'till Blue makes his angst-ridden and longing for his Sei-chan again. Or...maybe someone else...?

**Blue: **Remember to lock your doors when staying at an inn. Cleaning ladies love to snoop...and stumble upon supposedly "dirty" things.

* * *

**"Lunch"**

#_27_#

Subaru's staring into space, a glazed look crossing his brilliant jade eyes and I call out lightly. When that does not rouse him, I simply poke my kin in his stomach, a weak spot. Subaru squeaks in reply, rubbing at his sensitive abdomen and glaring.

Of course, on his face, it looks more like a sulky pout.

"C'mon, Subaru, it's time to eat lunch."

That brings a small smile to his lips and I tilt my head in confusion.

He answers my unspoken question with a wolfish grin before replying in earnest.

"The cleaning lady came by and thought we-..."

* * *

**Next:**

"Truth"


	28. Truth

**A/N:** First reviews, then foreshadowing. Or it might not be. Depends on my mood. And notice how I have deviated from the one-word chapter title.

_Firey Chronicles: _Oh, Sei-chan will slowly fade from view...I hope. And I didn't mean to make you want to cry! Gomen. And I never saw how he was originally planned, so I can't really agree or disagree. I love his eyes though. xP And why thank you. There, did I get all the reviews answered? xD

_Yumeorb: _xD Yes, I am enjoying the Kamui torture much more than I thought I would. But I think Subaru deserves a little torture now. That way, it'll be semi-fair. And thank you very much. I hope I continue to meet your expectations and encite powerful "kyaa"s of happiness from those all around the world. .;

_Chibi Moko-chan: _Yes, they need much more. I'm gettin' tired of having to track them down via google. Page 137...v.v; And I swear, if CLAMP keeps us in suspense any longer, I will shoot them...in the legs. That way, they can't leave their seats and will be forced to continue their mangas...including X. I need to know the flippin' ending already.

_Laustic:_ Thanks, I was scared that everyone was going to reject the AgressiveSubaru idea, but it seems to be rather accepted. And you're welcome. I hope I can continue to please. xD

**Lisk:** Break me down--

**Blue: **:smacks him: Stop singing.

**Lisk: **That's character abuse, that is! Oh, and after this is the somewhat-long Arc finale. Everyone cheer. Blue felt that Kamui needed to be a bit ticked off, in this one.

* * *

**"Truth"**

#_28_#

Oh, well, that's rather amusing. Not. Still, I tell him so, smiling with a confidence that has been avoiding me as of late. My barriers broke down; I was so close to confessing that my heart was jumping in my throat.

My feelings will not keep him away from _that man_. Instead, they'll most likely send him packing with only a little note telling me he always suspected as such.

But would he really?

Would my darling twin be so cruel as to abandon me?

No; he wouldn't. That's the truth of the matter.

I'd still end up bitter, however.

* * *

**Next:**

"Breaking Amethyst"


	29. Breaking Amethyst

**A/N:** Hurr, this one was tough to write. Mainly because I had grown used to writing one hundred words then switching to the other twin, so it was kinda hard to stay with Subaru on this one. So, in some parts, I like it, hate it, or love it. :sweatdrops: We've come far...wow. xD

_Laustic: _Yes, we always feel so bad for Subaru, we tend to forget tough Kamui. But he needs love. And why yes, she got her daily Yaoi. Maybe that's why she works there. To barge in on male customers and see if she can catch them in the act. xD

_Yumeorb: _Yes, I've seen many cases where the sweet ones were really rather feisty. And we never know what they're thinkin'. They could be wondering how they'll take over the world or simply cussing us out. Subaru is one such case. And I've heard of _Vampire Knight_, so I might take a crack at it. And yes, Setsuna somewhat reminded me of Kamui. Or rather, Kamui reminded me of Setsuna since I saw _Gundam 00_ first. xD

_Chibi Moko-chan: _I wish I could hear Subaru squeak. :sigh: And the lady saw two boys, one on top of the other, covered in blankets, asleep...yeah. I can't stay away from angst, it seems. At least not when it concerns the Prince and King of it. Umm, Subaru will stop thinking of Sei-chan after this and more about Kamui. And Kamui will continue to brood...:sweatdrops: Oh, and I'll check it out, arigato!

**Lisk:** Blue is having fun.

**Blue: **Yeah, I am. OwO

* * *

**"Breaking Amethyst"**

#_29_#

My brother has been preoccupied as of late. Before he was a brooding shadow that kept close to me and radiated protectiveness like an electric blanket; now, he acts worse than a girl during _that_ time of the month.

First was his abrupt coldness. Of course, he has always been rather withdrawn, but with me he at least warmed a little. Then came his pleads_. Please don't say _his_ name, don't ever leave me; Subaru, you mean more to me than you know, so please don't wander off like that._ And I got frustrated.

Then I came to find that he was weaker. Not physically, of course. But he became unstable. His nightmares became nightly, and sometimes I would hear my voice called. It frightened me to the point that one day I simply left my own bed to climb into his and wrap my arms around him. I didn't realize I was breathing heavily, as if I had just run a mile, 'till Kamui awoke with a jolt. And I buried my head in his shoulder and told him to rest easy. He said that if I did as he asked, Kamui would start falling asleep and not be interrupted by such dreams; my answer was a gentle assent, and he sighed. I promised not to leave him, to be near him, to keep him company and let him know that that I still cared. I couldn't tell if it was happiness, weariness, or another emotion that made him exhale like that. All I knew was that my brother might be slowly falling into a depression before my very eyes.

But what is depression really: numbness? I suppose it wasn't depression but rather a sorrowful daydream that would one day wrap him in its dark grip and never let my twin be free. And he finally succumbed to its sweet seductive whispers. He broke before me, terrified of me to the point that, for a moment, I hated myself.

I've never hated myself, as a general rule. I may be a masochist, but I've never truly felt the need to conflict myself with pains that aren't mine to bear simply out of spite for my own soul. But at that moment in time, I was filled with such a self-loathing that I couldn't take it suddenly. To cause my own flesh and blood such inner torment, all because of selfish needs that I thrust upon him; I felt so wrong.

But that hatred passed and was replaced with tiredness. I wanted Kamui to tell me the answers to my questions. I still do. However, I won't push him. I'm glad to have my curt brother back. He's across from me, eating carefully. Our mundane lunch has been served, and as he told me, we'll be moving onto the next world in precisely three hours. I am grateful and perplexed; my stern twin has returned, 

commanding and in control. But there's this emptiness in his eyes that scares me. Those beautiful amethyst eyes seemed to have cracked in two. Perhaps the soul is broken; I refuse to worry myself with such things. It must only be him waking up after being caught up in such a bizarre turn of events last night, this morning. He'll be all right; Kamui is the stronger of us two.

But the water that I'm sipping quietly suddenly tastes stale, bitter, and I set it back down on the table before me, conscious of my brother's eyes on the glass. "Kamui," I begin in a cheery tone, wondering if this question will really help me figure out what has been wrong with him lately, "I want to see _him_ again, all right?"

Before when I made such requests, while he allowed me to go, it was often with the look of a lost puppy on his face. There is none of that abandoned dizziness now. My brother is rising from his seat and dragging me behind him back into our room. I barely make out Kamui throwing some of the currency of this world (do I want to know where he got that?) onto the table and then I'm being pulled so viciously that I can't help but simply let myself get dragged along, shocked by this turn of events.

And then, Kamui has locked up both inside our present sleeping quarters, sliding down against the door as if the trip into this room has robbed him of his strength. His hands close over his face, hiding it completely from view until he spreads his slender digits wide, tired mauve orbs studying me. I've landed rather awkwardly a few paces away, my back to the window I looked out of just last night.

"Subaru, I feel like I'm losing everything. Like I've lost everything already." My twin's voice is choked with emotion. And I can feel this dismal hopelessness that's coming off of him in waves.

His head falls limply against his shoulder, and he stares at me, dares me to contradict him.

But I can't. I can't, can't, can't, _can't_.

His gaze slides off of mine, and I suddenly find myself situated on the floor across from his, twisting and turning my limbs 'till I feel relatively comfortable. Only then do I say softly, "I'm sure that you've just been under pressure lately. I mean—"

"No!" This response explodes out of him as I stutter to a stop. "No, Subaru, you don't understand. Hell, you can't understand can you?! You can't understand because you have me and that asshole Seishirou. God damn it; what the hell do I have? I have no one; my only brother, my _twin_ is off cavorting about like I'm not essential, like he doesn't care for me."

But I do care, and it seems to me like he's trying to hide something with his unusually vulgar words. I level my gaze, take a deep breath, and I _look_ at him.

I don't see him with my eyes anymore. I see him as he sees himself, a skill that I am only able to have thanks to our closeness.

And I understand.

I stare at him for a second, digesting this new information before smiling gently and saying, "Kamui, I promise I won't leave you. _He_ may be someone very special in my life, but _he_ can't compare to you."

I've somehow found my way across the room and am now kneeling beside him, wrapping my arms around him in a way reminiscent of last night. I suppose Kamui notices too; I feel him tense. But I clutch him tightly, burying my face in his feathered black-brown locks once more.

"I won't do that to you again, Subaru." His voice is quieter now, and I can feel his muscles slowly losing their stiffness. "Just relax. We'll be gone in a few hours. For now, let's enjoy each other's company." I smile once more as I feel him practically collapse on me, letting loose such a loud sigh that I nearly jump out of my skin.

In the end, we somehow find ourselves with his head resting on my stomach, one arm looping around my waist as the other winds behind my back. As for me, I somehow manage to find a way so as to have only the upper part of my back pressed against the wooden door, a pillow wedged behind me. Both our legs are curled together in such a way that is both familiar and comfortable. And my fingers are twined in his hair, as my other hand lightly presses down on his back.

We only have a few minutes until we have to leave. At this time, I contemplate in my mind that shocking revelation that came over me.

The signs are all there. I remember when we were children, there was this female vampire. She had sun-streaked hair and the sweetest face. But, in the end, she died and Kamui died with her. A part of his heart, that is. After that, my sweet brother became this stranger, closed off and untouchable.

Of course, I did reach him, finally. But, he told me that he had loved her, been in love with her. During that time he was in love with her, he was constantly worried that she might die, might choose someone else. He had relied on her so much and had protected her without a care for his own life. And it scared me. I hadn't understood at the time. Now I do, and I know for a fact that my own sibling is in love with me.

Kamui, my younger brother and twin by thirteen minutes, is in love with me.

"Subaru, we have to leave now."

"Hai," I respond.

* * *

_**X**x_._x**X**_

**_End of Arc One_**

_**X**x_._x**X**_

**

* * *

**

Next:

"Fire"

* * *


	30. Fire

**A/N:** Ooh, so begins Arc Two. Wonder what will happen now...

**Kouriya: **You don't know?

**Blue: **I know what happens at the end. But between that and the chapter that I just finished...umm, nope.

**Kouriya:** :face-palms:

* * *

**"Fire"**

#_30_#

This new world we're in…it's alight with fire.

Burning buildings reminiscent of those that I saw in "Acid Tokyo", as Subaru and I called it, crumble around us.

A battle was fought here. I know that much.

What I want to know is what Subaru thinks. He's been rather quiet since we left that place. And he's always smiling, but it's not one filled with kindness. It seems rather mocking.

I'm afraid that it might be directed at me. Gods, I hope not; my tantrum was unexpected, and I wished to take it back desperately.

Burn away these sick feelings.

* * *

**Next:**

"Irony"


	31. Irony

**A/N:** Wow, Subaru is rather...peevish in this one. And he acts like a smart alec. Yes, slap him, Subaru! I mean-- :coughs:

**Lisk:** Blue has agreed to show no favoritism in this fanfiction. We have her under contract.

**Blue: **...Damn you...

**TRC!Subaru: **Can _I_ show favoritism?

**Lisk: **Yes, since we currently don't have rights over you-- wait a second...aren't you supposed to be in the story?!

**TRC!Subaru: **I'm...taking a break...

**Blue&Lisk: **...

**TRC!Subaru: **Hey, you try having two guys fight over you all the time!

**Blue: **O.K. then...back to the story.

* * *

**"Irony"**

#_31_#

It's irony; that's all I can call it.

It's ironic that it should be my brother that chases so desperately after me and is yet unsure as to whether his feelings are returned or not.

It's ironic that when we were younger, I truly felt for him like he -for now- feels, intimately, until I met Seishirou-san.

I wonder; does that mean that if I had never met _him _Kamui and I would be together right now?

Maybe the next time I see _him_, I'll slap _him_.

Kamui and I are all twisted around, and I find it ironic.

This is strange.

* * *

**Next:**

"Corpses"


	32. Corpses

**A/N: **Subaru is a ditz. Kamui is either angsting now a'days or seething with turmoil. He's gonna blow. Hehe.

_Nostalgic5947: _Why, yes, yes he has. Let's see what kind of trouble he'll give Kamui now that he knows. xD And, yes, it was our dearly deceased head...:coughs:

_Chibi Moko-chan: _xD Well, the long chapters will happen with the final chapter of each Arc, which will have something big happening in them. And, why yes it was. Ahem, I can assure you that she met the same fate as the one in X/1999. v.v;

_Laustic: _We're talking about the King of Angst and the Prince of Angst, one who spent the entire manga of X/1999 mooning over the guy who killed his twin sister, while the other sought out his ex-best friend to be molested and tormented. It'll take a miracle for things to get better, much less these two get together.. And I am a miracle-worker. :rubs hands together:

* * *

**"Corpses"**

#_32_#

Subaru and I have been wandering so long. All that we can find is wreckage, carnage, corpses that have been destroyed in such a way that they are unrecognizable.

"Subaru," I begin, as we past a twisted body, turned in such a way that even my stomach jolts uncomfortably, "perhaps we should hurry on to the next world."

He turns to examine me, eyes clouded by thoughts I shall never know. "The next…world?"

I face him fully, wondering what has brought about this annoying habit of his. "Have you not seen them?" I gesture irritably at the deceased around us.

* * *

**Next:**

"Price"


	33. Price

**A/N: **Hurr, I just realized that I have yet to post a fanfic for my ultimate favorite pairing that made me start writing fanfics in the first place. Don't get me wrong, SxK is either my second or third favorite, this being in my favorite list. But my fave...:happy sigh: No matter how many new pairings I fall for, these two always make me think, 'ZOMG, the anime soooo screwed this up (though there have been some rather cute little incidents that left me gasping and replaying the scene over and over)' whenever I compare the anime to the manga. And, of course, this pairing is LavixAllen. I'm sorry, but Lenalee? Stop flippin' crying! My god, you were cool for about three volumes then things went downhilllllll. I like the girl whenever she isn't asking for a death wish. I mean, she throws herself in harm's way. v.v;

**Lisk: **Blue has no problem with the KandaxLenalee thing though. Not so much with the KandaxAllen thing...

**Blue:** I can deal with moody/cheerfully-angst pairing. But the 'we're enemies but we loveee each other' kinda has me scratching my head in wonder. And...his hair is soooo long. I kinda have issues with guys with long hair (even though there are some exceptions) after Azuma from La Corda. Scary! Of course, I make some exceptions for the 'enemies but secretly in love' if they had a relationship prior to turning enemies.

* * *

**"Price"**

#_33_#

Yuuko was truly kind, when she gave us our ability to pass through worlds, that is. The price she asked of Kamui, while terrible for him, relieved me of a burden.

My brother saw his childhood sweetheart killed.

Yuuko wiped those memories away, took away all trace of the young maiden known as Kotori.

I was fiercely glad; you may call me selfish, for that is what I was, still am. I savagely wished for my brother to forget her, and he did.

We exchanged wishes. I granted us the passage through worlds, and Kamui gave me peace of mind.

* * *

**Next:**

"Sight"


	34. Sight

**A/N:** Okay...I saw the new episode of CG yesterday...Noo! Suzaku! How can you be so cruel to Lelouch!? I mean, Euphie had it coming! But I am kinda interested in ZinoxSuzaku. Hmm, I'll have to see more before I can decide. I love Arthur, though. xD That cat is so cute.

**Kouriya:** I've lost track of who does the reviews now'a'days. :sighs:

_Laustic:_ Yes! They can angst together in a corner! And we can all go 'awww' and watch their misery. After all, misery does love company. xD

_Chibi Moko-chan: _xD Subaru is having a mental breakdown. Kinda. xD And Sei-chan is , for now, merely haunting Sub with memories. Soon, he shall go a step further! So have I written. Unless, of course, I lose about five chapters and have to re-write it. But, I saved this time!

**Kouriya:** Oi, let me read over your new story, Blue.

**Blue: **:sticks out tongue: Not done yet. :disappears:

* * *

**"Sight"**

#_34_#

My kind twin finally sees the deceased surroundings us; his sight has returned, and now his eyes are their brilliant moss-green instead of that darkened hue.

His gaze travels around us in jerky movements, distress sweeping across his features. "Oh."

Subaru finally faces me once more, pain etched into his face. "Oh, Kamui, it's horrible."

He sounds so cheerless that for a second, I feel terrible for pulling him away from his thoughts and ideals.

It would have been better if his sight had been robbed, rather than his former personality.

But, I know that I love this Subaru more.

* * *

**Next:**

"Black"


	35. Black

**A/N: **Wow, I have not updated in so long...I'm so sorry! Actually, it's only been a couple of days, but it feels like forever. I've been busy doing other things, but to make it up to you guys (girls), I'll be releasing up to chapter 40. Umm, yeah. Review replies then.

**Lisk:** I'm tired. It's nearly eleven p.m. here. And I stayed up with Blue 'till three in the morning last night. :yawns:

* * *

**"Black"**

#_35_#

This world is horrific, so I retreat back into my inner turmoil, Kamui seeming to regret his actions that drew me out of my mind and into the outside world. Now, he is content to simply guide me along, correcting my path with a tug to my wrist whenever I come to close to the wreckage or a foul-smelling body.

When I gave up my giddy, immature self, I gave up my infatuation with Kamui.

It was a childish crush; I regretted it. Do I still?

It seems with this new persona, came new clarity. There is black and white.

* * *

**Next:**

"Blue"


	36. Blue

**A/N:** I got the idea for Kamui loving rain from the fact that it was raining when I typed this chapter and the next. And I love the rain. Plus, it made me go to sleep faster. xD I think it's raining now...so...sleepy...

**Kouriya:** :slaps her: Wakey, wakey. I'm not editing this crap for you.

**Blue:** :tired moan: And they call me a slave driver.

* * *

**"Blue"**

#_36_#

I lead Subaru to a path through the carnage, the reek of death still surrounding us and sending my heightened sense of smell into a panic.

Burned flesh is the worst thing to smell. There is no healing, no second chances. It is destroyed, the skin cells screaming as they perish. And then it aches, a constant reminder that such a wound will never heal, even if it does finally fade.

I didn't realize it until now, as we pass the final bits of destruction. Outside that dead city…it is raining.

Blue droplets falls around us.

Look at it, Subaru.

* * *

**Next:**

"Rain"


	37. Rain

**A/N: **I finished watching _Ef - a tale of memories_ today. It was a good romance story, with a tale for every type of person. I personally liked the Renji/Chihiro one the best, even if her voice was very squeaky at first. And...Hiro/whatsherface were kinda annoying...Yeah. I dislike girls like her. xD

**Lisk:** Meh, I can't believe you watched a romance anime. A straight-couple anime, is what I should say, really.

**Blue:** :shrugs: Like I said, a story for everyone. Just wish that some of Renji freak-out scenes hadn't been so...weird. Oh, and he runs funny. xD Yay German-Japanese people! They provide us with endless entertainment. Kidding

* * *

**"Rain"**

#_37_#

Kamui seems excited and when I once more drag myself from my thoughts I see why.

When he was younger, my twin would often get colds from running outside and playing in the rain. I was of the opinion that wet was not a comfortable state, but he loved the water and said that it was worth it to feel the tears of angels hitting his skin.

He was a morbid child, now that I think of it.

I feel something. It has nothing to do with the pattering drizzle, and I frown before speaking.

"We have to leave, Kamui."

* * *

**Next:**

"Passage"


	38. Passage

**A/N:** Oh, I just love _Crank_ and _Glass_. These books are perfect for explaining why kids should never do drugs. Sure, they're for teenagers ages 14 and up. But hey, it's the honest truth and sometimes we have to scare dense people into staying away from things that could destroy their lives. So good to be rereading _Crank_ after so long. The author is supposed to be coming out with a new book about an incestious relationship between a girl and her father. She's coming out with another after that one about teen prostitution too...now we see why I'm so jacked up. xD God, if my parents knew what I was reading...

**Kouriya:** Aren't they busy taking care of your little sister?

**Blue:** Yes, the baby of the family gets all the attention while the first-born suffers in silence...and reads books that have disturbing elements in them. And writes yaoi stories...

**Kouriya:** :sweatdrops: O.k. then...

* * *

**"Passage"**

#_38_#

I lean down to dab at the collecting water, loving how the droplets cling desperately to my warm touch.

A joyful laughs escapes my frame, I momentarily forgetting my role with this newest element being introduced; my weakness only because of its amazing texture and wonderful qualities.

We have to leave…?

I protest; hiding my want with logical words that twist out of my mouth like sandpaper, though my tone is smooth as butter.

"Subaru, shouldn't we allow you at least a few hours to rest? Passage between worlds is hard on you, is it not? "

Don't be offended.

* * *

**Next:**

"Key"


	39. Key

**A/N: **Well, Subaru's little ornament attatched to his necklace is the key that allows them to travel through worlds. Well, at least in my fanfic it is. What is Kamui's? Most likely a translator. xD Wow, I'm so creative.

**Lisk:** I don't want to go to church...why can't we watch mass on t.v.!?

**Blue:** At least we're going to Methodist, so we don't have to dress up. Like hell I was gonna wear a skirt and "nice shirt". Whoot! This means I don't have to wear high-heels and break my neck. Boots ftw.

* * *

**"Key"**

#_39_#

What my brother says is true, but time is running out, and I fear the worst. We do not have hours; my senses tell me that this world is going to fall into darkness in less than thirty minutes, the last of its protective barriers shattered.

I snatch Kamui's hand, tugging him toward me, my other hand reaching up to gently touch the cool metal of the ornament adorning my necklace: our key.

"We have no time, brother. Just remember to take care of me, once we leave this place."

In a brilliant flash, we disappear.

My sight bleeds black.

* * *

**Next:**

"Innocence"


	40. Innocence

**A/N:** CCS Syoaran and Sakura make an appearance. Oh, do any of you read the manga online? The new chapter cleared a few things up, but I kinda already knew that TRC!Syoaran must be related to CCS!Syoaran.

_Chibi Moko-chan:_ Why, yes, yes they do. Hopefully the angst will let up a little...I hope. :sweatdrops: At this rate, they'll be having suicidal thoughts. My toys must not be suicidal!

_Laustic: _Yep. Kamui got to angst for the first Arc, and now it's time for Subaru to step up to the plate.

* * *

**"Innocence"**

#_40_#

Subaru and I ended up in a world occupied by two of those that we have seen before. Sakura and Syoaran, two humans connected through tragedy and bonded by time.

Of course, they're not the same people; these two are mere children, dealing with childish problems and childish pain. I can't possibly ask for their help when they will not meet my twin and I 'till later, if we meet at all.

So I bypass them, carrying my unconscious elder brother bridal style, searching for a suitable resting place.

He is so innocent when asleep. Then Subaru has no worries.

* * *

**Next:**

"One"


	41. One

**A/N:** Ooh, I wanna die...we're having Finals. Flippin' three hours every day for a different test each day. God, my head is gonna explode. So, yeah, the Author Notes will be non-existent and my other fics are being pushed back farther in terms of release dates thanks to this serious drain on my muse. This story will be updated, however, as I have quite a few chapters already typed. So...yeah.

* * *

**"One"**

#_41_#

I'm drained, mentally and physically, the key to our passage granting access only by leeching my strength. Such a trivial thing, but the Dimensional Witch Yuuko made it so. The same way she made me dream after each transit.

I'm in that one dream I always have.

But this time, it is different.

I'm not alone anymore, in a field of Sakura petals; this time, Kamui is with me, a younger version of himself.

This is him before her death, before my betrayal, our journey.

"I love you, Subaru."

Why couldn't time have kept us small forever?

"Me too, Kamui."

* * *

**Next:**

"Compulsion"


	42. Compulsion

**A/N:** even though I warned that the Author Notes would be lacking in content, this one will be longer than just a few words to explain _Compulsion_. Taken from the lovely book I'm reading, _Vampire Academy_, _Compulsion_ is the most admireable effect of vampires. It works only on humans, and it pretty much convinces them to do as the vampire wishes. This is rather helpful for the vampire twins whenever they need a drink or a place to stay. Kamui uses it more often, and Subaru doesn't really approve of it. The use of _Compulsion_ renders the human incapable of remembering the time when they were under its effects, thus making the vampire who used it virtually untraceable. The original use of _Compulsion_ belongs to _Vampire Academy_, however, I own any effects that were added/changed.

My arm is bleeding...

* * *

**"Compulsion"**

#_42_#

"Me too, Kamui."

I pause to listen to my twin's murmured words, trying to make sense.

I've found us a hotel, having used _Compulsion_ on the manager (they're rather stupid, what with the word 'Manager' pinned to their chest; very easy to find) to spare us a suite.

Of course, it only has one large queen-sized bed, along with a spread-out kitchen, a dining room, and a living room with a fold-out couch. Besides that, there are two bathrooms, television, cable, lamps, lights, things you would expect to find in any hotel room.

Subaru's taken over the bed, still asleep.

* * *

**Next:**

"Soft"


	43. Soft

**A/N: **I need some soda...la la la

* * *

**"Soft"**

#_43_#

I crack one eye open, noting that the room is darkened. The only light comes from an oriental lamp situated on a nightstand beside the large bed I'm splayed out on.

And in the lamp's soft glow, I find my brother, eyes flicking over a book, the cover shadowed.

I feel better, but I don't want Kamui to know that.

I emit a rather piteous moan.

Like a shot, Kamui is leaning over me. My eyes scrunch up; I trying to look like pain holds me in its terrible grip.

It works, for Kamui presses one slim hand to my forehead.

* * *

**Next:**

"Feverish"


	44. Feverish

**A/N: **I'll reply to reviews next time around. Right now, I just need to lay down...I don't think I'll make it past tomorrow. I was virtually dead last period. Thankfully, in that class we have a couch, so I was able to set up camp there...

Oh, Subaru's superhuman strength is based off of Kamui flipping Fuuma. If one vampire twin can do it, why not the other?

* * *

**"Feverish"**

#_44_#

Does Subaru still feel the effects of our transferring so quickly from one world to another? He must, for his eyes are feverish.

I check for fever, but there is none. I lean closer, trying to understand his agony.

And, before I know it, Subaru's hand has snatched my wrist. I feel myself fly through the air and land with a grunt beside him.

His arms wrap around my waist, and he chuckles into my ear.

"Stop worrying about me; you're tired, Kamui."

I gulp noisily, his arms drawing upward to play with the buttons on the nightshirt I borrowed.

* * *

**Next:**

"Cute"


	45. Cute

**A/N:** Sooooo...ahem...to make up for my lack of posting/reviewing (see profile for details), I decided to releash two new fics in the X/1999 section and a new series with four chapters already written in this section...all of which have Kamui and Subaru...

**Lisk:** I think she's trying to make nice. Ha ha. :hides:

* * *

**"Cute"**

_#45#_

I can feel the heat radiating from Kamui's face; can feel that blush spreading across it. I reach backward with one hand, reluctantly releasing the glass buttons in favor of dimming the lamp. After a few false tries, I succeed, and the glow spreading across the room lessens.

Kamui changed me into a two-piece pajama set that matches his, and I feel so comfortable.

I should sleep, but I enjoy playing with Kamui; I _like_ taking charge.

I smile and nuzzle against Kamui, deciding to do one more thing.

"You're too cute, Kamui."

I drift off once more; giddily satisfied.

* * *

**Next:**

"Hope"


	46. Hope

**A/N:** Kamui, stop actin' emo. In other news, I am leaving for Mexico fairly shortly (in case you skipped the going to my profile and reading all the new stuff on there), and I won't be back until next Sunday...unless I get killed/raped/or am tired and simply wish to sleep. Then it will be Monday. Not the upcoming one...but the one after the fourth of July...What day is that?

**Kaoru:** :snorts: Well, I don't think I'll comment on this...

* * *

**"Hope"**

#_46_#

I climb off the bed, turn off the lamp; throw back the curtains to where the bed is bathed in moon's soft glow.

Then I am once more pressed against Subaru, head nodding against his chest.

"Brother, I don't understand."

Maybe, I'll ask him tomorrow.

I want to destroy this hope that is growing in my chest before it blooms.

I won't ask him outright; just subtly question whether he would choose me over _him_ if it came to such an occurrence.

Because, I can't help but think that he might choose me.

I suppose love makes one rather foolish.

* * *

**Next:**

"Scrambled"


	47. Scrambled

**A/N: **Ah, we're gettin' to some actual plot now after taking a side-trip to Fluffville.

**Lisk:** Actually, she just wants to get to a certain chapter to laugh at Subaru.

**Blue: **Yeah, pretty much. :shrugs: But you don't mind, do you? :D Oh, and Kamui's voice actor for TRC also did Light Yagami (crazy man!), Kiba (wolf's rain), Tamaki (OHSHC), Setsuna (Gundam 00), Chaoji (DGM--guy who kinda pissed me off), and Zero from Vampire Knight. Oh, and Riku from KH...Subaru's voice actor's roles next! xD I kinda just wanna make a list so I can look back and see which animes to watch. And I like their voices...

**Lisk:** You're kinda...showing signs of...--:sigh: I'll just let it go. Freak.

**Blue:** New anime obsession is Soul Eater. Death the Kid(d) is also played by Kamui's seiyuu. The boy is funny as hell.

* * *

**"Scrambled"**

#_47_#

When I wake once more, Kamui is curled against me.

I gently maneuver him off of me, slipping off the comfortable queen-sized to stretch; my vampire muscles tightening in pleasure.

That done, I vaguely notice that the clock on the eastern wall sChaoji (hows the time to be half-past seven: time for breakfast.

There are two doors in this room, one leading to the bathroom, the other into the living room which connects to the kitchen. I clean myself first, and then head into the kitchen to make coffee and scrambled eggs from what was in the fridge.

Life is hectic.

* * *

**Next:**

"Incomprehensible"


	48. Incomprehensible

**A/N: **Oh!! I never knew...Subaru's seiyu (voice actor) did Hiro from _Ef_. WTF!? I listened to that guy talk for twelve damn episodes and never realized who he was!

**Kouriya: **But Subaru never said that much in the OVAs. He only appeared at the end of episode 2 and talked very little after that...Hell, they cut out the finger-twining scene.

**Blue: **Which I was extremely upset about...oh well. The guy also plays Ayato from _RahXephon_ (gonna need to watch that), Emil from _Tales of Symphonia: Knights of Ratatosk_ (I love the _Tales_ games), and Tatsuma from _TMGK: T. _He's obviously played others, but I was just pointin' out some of the main roles that he's played. Meh.

Oh, and the new _Tales_ game is for the Wii...:purrs: Now, I just need to figure out how to get a japanese copy. Or, hopefully, they'll make an OVA, like they did with the original one.

And, even though I must be boring you, a quick, little sentence from Wiki, dictating Emil (ToS:KoR), Subaru's counterpart.

_"Emil lost his parents in the blood purging of Palmacosta. An honest, somewhat naïve boy, Emil is a bit of a coward, and he does not like to make decisions."_

Bit of a coward...naive boy...xD I like him! Perfect to twist and taint. :evil laugh:

**Kouriya:** I'm gonna cut this off before Desen makes an appearance.

* * *

**"Incomprehensible"**

_#48#_

It's the sound of swearing that rouses me from the darkness, I literally falling out of the bed as several loud crashes join the cussing.

I find myself draped in one of the many blankets that was on the bed, pajama top sliding off somewhat thanks to undone buttons and cloth pants suddenly making me trip every five seconds, thanks to the cuffs reaching well-past the soles of my feet.

I manage to stumble into the kitchen, a whirlwind of discord, finding Subaru nursing an injured finger, sucking on it and murmuring incomprehensible words about scrambled eggs.

O.k. then…

"Subaru…?"

* * *

**Next:**

"Child"


	49. Child

**A/N:** Ohohohohoho...okay, I'm gonna be quiet before I scare myself. Oh, and I'm trying to persuade Desen to help me on this. She's a very scary muse that does very good Genki scenes and is the master of blood/torture/gore. Thanks to her, my first muse ever created with a name, the first five stories I ever wrote were horror stories that ended with someone/something killing off my classmates...I'm very shocked that I was never actually sent into counseling.

**Kouriya:** Kaoru and I were created before her, but we didn't get names 'till later...but she is very scary...Blue actually made a story about her once...Let's just say that I've never known anyone who could be impossibly happy one moment and sadistically humorous the next. Blue's been unable to make Desen appear for this fic so far, and I'm praying that she never shows up. If she does, it will most likely be in one of the Arc Chapter Finales, where she'll wreak havoc. Oh, and Desen isn't frightened by the idea of killing main characters either...:shudders: I couldn't eat noodles for a few days after that first story.

**Blue:** I find it funny that I hate horror movies, but I can still make such gory scenes with the use of Desen even if I've never seen movies like _Shutter_, _Prom Night_, or _Thirty Days of Night_. Actually, my friend forced me to watch the last one. I pretty much threw up my lunch after that...And I couldn't sleep...Plus, I saw _I am Legend_...I can't walk around at night now without all the lights on. So, yeah, I have no clue how I ended up with Desen.

* * *

**"Child"**

_#49#_

I look up at that voice, letting my clover eyes wander to the right, where Kamui is located, still dressed in his sleeping clothes, looking tousled and tired, with a blanket dragging behind him.

I try not to laugh at this sight; the infamous Kamui who's well-known for his cold exterior…he's now a rumpled child just awoken.

"I was trying to make food," I say ruefully, waving my hand distastefully at my ruined eggs. They're blackened, having caught on fire before I could successfully save them.

"I have coffee, though," I chirp, trying to ignore my younger twin's amused expression.

* * *

**Next:**

"Silly"


	50. Silly

**A/N:** Well, ahem, I got to the chapter I wanted to show off. The one where we all learn that Subaru sucks at cooking. And Kamui doesn't. The idea of Kamui being the chef came from Sorata saying that Kamui would make a good "wife" to someone one day after Kamui made something (can't remember what). And Kamui didn't say anything in defense...xD

**Lisk: **...:listening to Hey Juliet by LMNT: ...:rocking back and forth to song:

**Blue:** ...When did you start listening to songs like this?

**Lisk:** :singing quietly: I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo...Hey, hey, Juliet.

* * *

**"Silly"**

#_50_#

Subaru and I have gone through so many worlds; we've learned so much.

Sadly, one of the many things Subaru never quite got the hand of was a stove. He can use the telephone, work a television set, even set an alarm clock, but I normally have to provide our alternate source of nutrition.

"You're silly, brother. Let me do it."

I glance at his burned finger and sigh.

"Wash it in the bathroom underneath cold water for five minutes. That'll dull it."

I wait for him to leave, then turn to the stove and begin on a new dish.

* * *

**Next:**

"Sneak"


	51. Sneak

**A/N:** Ahem, so replies to reviews next...Sunday. -;

Mainly because I need to post these stories as quick as possible so that I can get packed for Mexico. Gomen nai.

* * *

**"Sneak"**

_#51#_

I once more enter the bathroom connected to our bedroom, pausing long enough to fish my necklace from my previously worn clothes, taken off when I showered. I attach it once more around my neck, uncaring about the pain that wracks my hand as my burned finger encounters cool metal.

I can hear my twin humming an ancient, vampiric ballad as the cold water runs over my injured finger.

I wait: one, two, three, five minutes before deciding the pain has died down to an acceptable level, quickly returning to the kitchen, preparing to sneak up on my unsuspecting twin.

* * *

**Next:**

"Japanese"


	52. Japanese

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Damn, it's been a whirlwind of a time for me. ::slight smile:: Henceforth, I'll go by another name besides Blue. It's Desen, but you can still call me Blue if you want.

To clear up some confusion (if you haven't read our profile in awhile), there are three of us and we once all went under the name of Blue. However, when I got drawn into my mess, I had to stop writing, forcing the other two to reveal that we were three people. ::smiles again:: I normally write the _X/1999 _and _Tsubasa _fics but the _X/1999 _fic _Transition _was written by Blue.

Ahem. Blue has also decided to cowrite a fic with me for _X/__1999_. However, please remember she also has her own stories and her project that she's doing with Lillith(who is the oldest, in college, and away on a long winter break). But, we don't know when that'll be up. As for these, they might be slow in coming since I'll still a little shaky with writing...it's been a while. However, enjoy these few chapters and know that _Forgotten Ink_ and _Angel_ have both been taken off the Hiatus list as well as this one.

* * *

**"Japanese"**

_#_52_#_

I had asked (another use of _Compulsion_) our next-door neighbor if I could borrow some ingredients. Naturally, the man had agreed, and now I pulled off the pink (yuck) apron with a heartfelt sigh of accomplishment.

Japanese people were truly amazing; the breakfast I had prepared would sustain us two 'till we could enter a more magically-spun world.

A plain bowl of rice served with miso Soup, and natto to go on top of the rice; such a simple, yet elegant, feast. Still, I had wished the man had stocked salmon already grilled, but this was better than nothing.

"Kamui!"

* * *

**Next:**

"Brothers"


	53. Brothers

**A/n: **So many reviews. ::laughs:: Sorry 'bout that guys, but it might take me awhile to respond to _everything._ Just know that I'm eating up everything you're all writing. Until I get caught up with all the reviews to chapter 52, I'll respond via pm. Once I get to the chapter 53 reviews, I'll go back to replying on here. Oh, and Blue might drop by and hijack my chapters sometimes and write her own things. ::smiles::

Just to keep you from getting confused, Blue also has her own muses that...talk to her. They'd be: **Azrael, Abbadon, Meridan, Metatron, Lilith **_(one "l")_**, Gabrielle, and Raphael. **So, if you see any of those muses speaking, those are hers.

**Lisk: **::grumble, mumble::..._freakin' angels, acting all superior..._

**Desen: **Her muses tend to act rather superior, as well...I'm sure they mean well, though. ^-^;

**

* * *

"Brothers"**

_#_53_#_

I pounce on my younger brother, tackling him to the floor and proceeding to tickle him, like I did when we were younger. And, like then, he howls with laughter, trying in vain to return the favor, hands not quite reaching my sides before I bat them away.

Now, we are simply brothers, twins, creating another fond memory to look back on as we speed through the years, unchanging. You see, we'll live for a thousand years. And the one we finally take as our Bonded Partner will stay alive with us.

But, for now, there are no painful thoughts.

* * *

**Next:**

"Content"


	54. Content

**A/N: **Hey, this is a triple update. However, 55 is gonna be revised since it doesn't seem to sit right with me. Other than that, I have up to chapter 78 written...so yeah. ::laugh::

**

* * *

"Content"**

_#_54_#_

We play for God knows how long; Subaru always gains the upper-hand. I swear, he sees right through me.

In the end, he settles down to eat, trying to remember the proper Japanese saying before finally muttering "screw it" and stabbing at the natto with his chopsticks, depositing them upon the rice as I retreat to change into something other than my disheveled pajamas.

And, as the water runs down my body, I find myself to be oddly content.

_He_ is not near here, and Subaru and I are bonding.

It's been awhile since we participated in such childish games.

* * *

**Next:**

"Memory" 


End file.
